A New Me
by jaspergirl1863
Summary: Spoilers: Only the Good Spy Young. Don't read if you haven't read the book! Zach's journey after the book. I really think that people who like Zach will like this! Disclaimer: I don't own this series, or the mysterious Zachary Goode.
1. Nothing Left

I can't believe how stupid I was. I knew she wouldn't come with me, but I asked her anyway. I guess I just didn't want to be alone. I'm sick of losing everyone close to me. I didn't want to do any of it. I didn't want to go to Blackthorne. I just feel as if I am spiraling out of control. Normal. Ha. That I will never be, the chance to be normal, like Christina, my half sister. An accident, not at all in my mother's plan, so she gave her to an adoption agency. She only wanted someone who would be trained to kill. That's why she wanted me.

These stupid things are all I can think about as I watch the walls of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women disappear behind me. I don't know where I can go, I'm 17, still not an adult. Sure, I can see an R rated movie, but I can't get out of the country. I just want to be normal. And cared for. Everyone I have ever cared for is in danger with me around. The circle won't kill me, just those close to me.

I doubt Joe will ever wake up. He did so much for me. I just wish that I could have done more for him. I've known about the Circle my whole life. When I met Joe, he helped show me the possibilities my future could hold. Cammie, she will be cared for by her family, her friends, all the CIA. My dad, killed by my mother. Joe, I tried. He probably knew that he was leading himself to death, and I tried to help him get as many of the Circle down as I could. I almost wish that I had been blown up. But there's nowhere to go for me now, I'll just get off the grid and stay there. I can't forget my past, but I sure as heck can change my future.

I'll change my name, dye my hair, get colored contacts. I'll become a whole different person. Zachary Goode will be no more. He will disappear without a trace, never to be seen again. In his place will be a new person, someone who will help a numerous amount of people, without hurting them.


	2. Issac Thurgood

**A/N: I'm going to make this into a story. It's too Goode not to continue! (goode, he, he.)**

_6 months later..._

I'm officially CIA. Not myself, but I'm here. All I want to do is help. Help those in need, protect those who I care for. I want to do all I can to make sure that the Circle of Cavan doesn't get the power it wants. That's why I, Issac Thurgood have volunteered to do a dangerous mission. I will be following the Circle. Wherever it goes, I go.

I looked in the mirror at my new self. Longer hair than I used to have, blonde, blue eyes. I sighed. This is not what I wanted, but it was the only way I could think of to get off the grid. Remove myself completely, by creating a new identity.

In six months I have come a long way. From the initial decision to now being one of the highest rank members in the CIA. I'm right up there with Joe Solomon, Abby Cameron, and Rachel Morgan. It's been quite a challenge, coming in with a different name, having to prove myself to be a good spy, as Issac Thurgood had no training from Blackthorne or anything of the sort. Now, I am set to go do the very thing that I wanted to do in the first place. Protect the ones I care about so they can be safe from those who want to take over the intelligence agencies.

I pulled on my leather jacket and headed to headquarters. Tomorrow I will be out tracking the Circle of Cavan. As I was brought into a briefing room, I saw that there were many familiar faces In the room. I saw Jonas, who I was glad came to the CIA instead of some other sources that would have used his talent for technology in other ways. Joe Solomon was there, and I was told that he was to track them with me. Great. If this person didn't know your former self, and you didn't have to be extremely careful around said person, then it would be a lot easier. But he was alive, and that's all that registred initally. I didn't think he would make it, and yet he did. There was the head of my department of CIA, as well as Grant, whom I soon found out was part of M16.

Jonas will be tracking us with a team here, following our every move. Grant will be tracking us through M16. Joe and I were briefed on our mission, and prepared for everything that may come up. As if we didn't already know that one of the secrets to being a spy is to expect the unexpected. They warned me about my mother, and that she is very tricky. I just agreed to watch for her mind tricks. I didn't say how well I know her tricks, or that I was so closely related that I could pull those tricks as well. Zach knew her better than most people. Issac didn't know her at all.

The next day, Joe and I were in a plane on our way to Montenegro. That's where the Circle is currently. It was nice to be working with Joe again, even if he couldn't know who I really was. We were on comms, that were connected to Jonas and his team. We were never to take them off, unless taking a shower or something like that, which we were only to do if the other knew where we were. The plane wasn't landing. We were nearing our destination. I was excited yet scared. This is what I've wanted to do for so long. I wasn't sure if we were up for it though. Joe had just barely recovered a few months ago from the explosion in the tombs. And they were putting him in the field so soon. I couldn't believe it. These thoughts kept running through my mind as we traveled closer and closer to the drop location. It seemed too soon. Joe and I strapped on our parachutes, and jumped.

**A/N: Do you like it? I know It's short, but I can only write so much at one time, and I don't like writing chapters that go on forever. **

**Please review! It helps a lot with making a person want to continue a story!**


	3. In the Woods

**A/N: Sorry, working on two stories is kind of hard. Another thing, don't expect my chapters to be up quickly. Quickly is not something I'm good at. **

I love doing this. I feel so free. During the free fall, I am able to forget all that I am, all that I was, and just live in the moment. But as all good things must, the moment ended too quickly. I came back to reality just in time to release my parachute.

I closed my eyes and let my parachute take me down. I hit into a few trees, and found myself dangling from a branch. Why do we have to go in heavily wooded areas when we parachute? Joe was standing on the ground below me.

"Well, are you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, give me a second," I replied, starting to undo the buckles connecting me to the parachute. When I was free of all the straps, I began to fall. I did a front flip, and landed effortlessly.

"Nice," Joe complimented, "that reminded me of something that a kid I used to know would do." He looked away. I thought he looked a little sad. At least I know that one person noticed that I was gone.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked after a few seconds.

"A warehouse," Joe told me.

"Wow, that really gives me a lot of information, thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm not in the mood for sarcasm," Joe said, "we have to get there before 6 PM tomorrow."

"6 PM our time or their time?" I asked.

"Our time. We are in Montenegro, so I assume what you refer to as their time is now our time. And I am not in the mood for stupid questions either," Joe snapped.

I'm really not trying to be annoying, but I just don't know how to handle being on this mission with him. If it were some random spy who had no idea who Zachary Goode was it would be a lot easier. I don't want to tell him who I am, but I don't want it to get really awkward either. But if things were easy for spies, I guess there wouldn't be much need for them.

Joe and I walked through the wooded area in silence. I really wanted to talk, but I didn't know what to say. I mean, what could you possibly say to the person who had been your greatest mentor up until you changed your identity?

As we emerged from the area, Joe said, "Now if I'm correct, we are in Ubli, and the warehouse is in Cevo. I believe we need a method of transportation. I heard you're good at that."

"Yeah," I replied, I'm not the best, but I've gotten transportation for free quite a few times. People say that I'm very persuasive."

"Okay then, get us to Cevo," Joe said.

I noticed a car dealership just down the block. "There," I said pointing, "That's where we need to get our ride."


	4. Grand Theft Auto

**A/N: Hello again! Ready for some Grand Theft Auto?**

Joe and I walked towards the car dealership.

"How are we supposed to get a car?" Joe asked.

"Just trust me," I replied, as we went around the back so that we wouldn't be terrorized by those annoying salespeople. Seriously, they surround you like vultures in places like this.

"So, what's your dream car?" I asked Joe as I looked over the many different cars.

"Well, I've always liked corvettes."

"Good. I think that we'll take that 2010 Corvette Stingray over in the corner then." Joe's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"We can't do that, we're undercover remember?"

"We can be undercover rich people for a day can't we?"

"Okay, but if anything happens, just remember this was your idea.

"Mm-hm," I said as I began to walk toward the car.

I pulled out my pocket knife. I know, pocket knife, doesn't seem very spy-like, but they are actually really handy. Since there are many tools on the little thing, it gives a spy many ways to kill someone, and they have many other uses. And if you know how to use them right, they can work very well at hot wiring a car, but I changed my mind. I'm up for a little adventure today.

"How about getting the keys?" I asked.

"Can't you just hot wire it or something?" He replied.

"Yeah, I could, but it's much more fun to get the keys."

"I don't want to be a part of it if you get caught."

"Okay then, you stay here and keep your eyes on that car."

I heard him sigh as I walked to the back entrance of the building. I easily picked the lock, and found an "in training" name tag and wrote my name on it. It was so easy to walk up to the counter, get one of those slips to write the date that the plates are needed by, get the keys and return the name tag to it's original spot. Actually, it wasn't much fun at all. I didn't even have to talk to anyone about what I was doing.

"I'm back," I said as I returned to our original spot where Joe was standing.

"Okay, now hurry up and get the car so we can get on our way.," he told me.

"Were you worried?" I asked him.

"No, not really, I just want to get on our way so we can beat the Circle to their meeting," he said hurriedly. I got the feeling that he was actually a bit worried.

We got into the corvette and drove off. It was a really nice car. It drove smoothly. I let Joe drive, but later I'm probably going to make him pull over later so I can have a turn. We're now on our way to the first of what I assume will be many meetings that we will follow of the Circle's. Just as long as we can stop them before they find Cammie again, that's all I care about.

**A/N: Hope you like it guys! Go to my profile to see a pic of what kind of looks like what I think Issac looks like, and a pic of the Corvette Stingray! And a special thanks to all of my reviewers! And to all those anonymous reviewers who review my stories, you are awesome! Thanks for all the support!**


	5. The Drive

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!**

It's the first leg of our drive to Cevo. It won't take too long, but I'm going to try and take a short nap anyway, not too long though, as I do want to drive the Stingray. I rested my head back on the headrest. It was almost calming right now, riding shotgun in an awesome car, the peaceful silence as Joe drove. It reminded me of one summer, actually the summer before we went to Gallagher.

I remember riding shotgun in a CIA car, not as fancy as the Stingray we are in now, but still really nice, with a lot of CIA adaptions to it. It was almost calming then too, only then I didn't know what I was in for. Even the driver was the same. It was Joe driving me to the CIA headquarters that summer. A peaceful car ride leading to a not so peaceful month of questions, debriefings, and tests, lot of tests.

I shook my head, not wanting to remember what happened that summer. It was not a happy time. I looked out the window and tried to think of happier times, like when we first entered the Gallagher building. I remember I was in a limo with Grant, Jonas and several other boys from Blackthorne. When it was first pointed out, we couldn't believe that it was so out in the open like that. And it was like a castle, unlike the dungeon that Blackthorne seemed like. When we all filed in the door, single file as we were taught to, it seemed like we were going to be spending a semester in heaven. Actually, for me it kind of was. Headmistress Morgan looked almost like our own personal angel coming to greet us.

Sometime while I was thinking about my time at Gallagher, I fell asleep. I was woken up by a gentle hand shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, Issac, do you want to get out and stretch? Maybe drive for the next little while?" Joe asked me.

"Yeah, Sure," I replied, rubbing my eyes. I got out of the car. That's when I noticed that we were at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. "Why do they have a gas station in the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

"Because it's family run, and there is a farm just to the right of us," Joe replied.

"Okay, but I still don't think that makes much sense."

"Do you need anything to eat or drink?" Joe asked, standing at the fuel pump.

"I'm fine," I said, "do you need me to go in and get you anything?"

"I'm good," he replied. He finished pumping the gas and gave me the keys.

When we got in the car again, I asked, "So, do you want to tell me where exactly we are going so I can get there?"

"I'll tell you when we get closer, just turn left at the driveway," he responded.

As I drove,I began to think that this was a good thing, being on this mission with him I mean. I get some connection to my past, and someone I can trust to help me with my future. This might not be as bad as I thought it would in the beginning, and If I feel I can trust him with my secret, I might tell him who I really am.

**A/N: A Zach For everyone who reviews, you can choose for him to be in Zach or Issac form. Just tell me how you want him, and I will comply.**


	6. The Warehouse

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you guys liked your Zachs!**

When we were about 10 blocks away from the warehouse that the meeting was to take place in Joe made me pull over and park.

"I think this is as far as we can go with this car Issac," he said.

"Okay," I replied, "Just lead the way."

Joe and I walked alongside each other in silence for a few blocks.

"Why did you want to go on this mission?" Joe asked me. Oh, geez. How should I answer this?

"Um, I have some personal ties. They've hurt some people that I really care about," I said, deciding to tell the truth.

"Oh," Joe responded, "Me too, they killed my two best friends, and now, I'm afraid they've taken the son of one of them. But you probably don't care that much do you?"

"No, It's fine, what happened to the son?"

"I really don't know. Last I heard of him, he was in good hands, but he disappeared."

"Oh." We walked in silence again until we came within a block of the warehouse.

"Now here comes the difficult part," said Joe, "we have to get in and find a spot where we will not be noticed."

"Another thing," I asked, "aren't there several rooms in warehouses?"

"Not this one, I've checked it out on the CIA sources. This was originally an old hideout for CIA operatives that were in the region. "

"If we know about this place and that they are meeting here why can't we do anything besides tail them?"

"They're tricky that way, Issac, they set things up that way so they would be able to have an advantage at these sort of places. That's why we need to be extremely careful."

"K-O. Should we go around back?"

"Probably our best way of entrance if we don't want to be seen by all these civilians."

Joe and I proceeded to the back of the building. There was an old door that seemed as if it hadn't been opened in years.

"This looks like our only option," Joe said, "unless you want to try the roof." He gave me a sideways smile.

"Hey, I thought you weren't up for these sort of things," I replied.

"I just thought it might be more adventurous for you. You don't seem to like doing things the easy way." His expression changed a bit then, he looked almost sad.

"Well, easy is for amateurs," I replied.

He gave a sad smile. "One of my best friends used to say that all the time."

"Oh," I said getting uncomfortable. I faintly remember hearing my dad say that line once or twice now that he mentioned it. I changed the subject.

"So, getting this door open."

"Yes," he replied, "we have to leave it exactly as we found it, just in case they memorized the look of it, just to see if anyone had snuck in."

"Fine," I said, we just have to trick the lock, and we will be alright."

"Very simple. Now would you like to do the honors, or shall I?"

"You go ahead."

Joe pulled out a paperclip, something that every spy, especially male should have when faced with this situation, and bent down to the handle. Female may have bobby pins, but for the male, a paperclip is essential. He bent the end and slid it into the lock, and placed his head just to the side of the door, even with the handle. After just a few seconds he pulled away.

"There," he said, pulling the door open as he stood up from his place eye level with the handle.

He opened the door and motioned for me to go through. I did, I quickly observed the area, seeing that there was a loft in the top corner to the right of us.

I pointed to the loft. "That will be a good place to hide, since there are a few boxes that we can hide behind."

"Yes," Joe replied, "but let's find another place just in case we need to change just before they arrive."

"And if we find another spot, you could be in one and I could be in the other," I suggested, "maybe having two different views will be better, in case there is something that is hidden from the other's view."

"That's a good idea, Issac," he commented, "That sounds like a perfect idea."

We found another pile of boxes in the corner that was on the corner diagonally from the loft, and we decided that I will hide there, and Joe in the loft, where we can see each other.

That's when I remembered that Jonas will be tracking us. That even if our location is compromised, and we are captured, Jonas will be able to find us so they can send agents to help us. Well, If the Circle doesn't kill us first. But that's not what I want to think about. I want to think about how this will be the first step to stopping the Circle of Cavan, the first step to keep them from my Gallagher Girl, and the first step to getting back at my mother. As Joe and I prepared, I knew that it was time to conquer all that had been evil to Zachary Goode, and make Issac Thurgood one of the most well known covers of all time.

**A/N: And you can thank HannahBerry96 for the little bit longer Chapter! Please review you fantastic people you! Hope you guys are ready for the meeting of the COC! Feel free to leave your ideas on what should happen at the meeting in your reviews!**

**P.S. I know it isn't much longer, but I don't want to keep you guys waiting.**


	7. Meeting

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter.**

As the time for the meeting grew closer, I grew more anxious. I've never been anxious for any other mission. I'm worried that my mother will catch me, and then it will all be over. All that I have worked for vanishing before my eyes. No. I can't let it happen. I can't let her get away with hurting someone else.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Joe, who was practicing some different methods of killing people with his hands.

"Why are you doing that?" I asked.

"In case we get to see some action," he replied.

"I thought you were all for the safe, stay hidden, part of this mission."

"I like action."

"But you didn't want me to do the simple task of getting keys."

"It's just that I didn't want you to get caught. I feel protective of you Issac. You're younger, and haven't had as much experience with the Circle. I don't know much about you, I just feel that you would fight if it were needed, and stay quiet when it is required. You seem to know so much more about the Circle than many other agents." Joe looked at me, expecting me to explain.

"Well, it's just that I've studied the Circle of Cavan for a long time. Ever since they first killed someone who was close to me. I dedicated my time to knowing their ways. I want to stop them, and prevent them from doing more damage."

I decided on a bit of the truth. I haven't studied them for a long time, but I know their ways because of my mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry that they hurt you. We have a lot in common. They have hurt me too. They took me in when I was sixteen. After a while I realized what I was doing wasn't right, and I started to work against them. I know that they have killed two of my closest friends."

"I'm sorry." And I really am. I'm sure that my mother had something to do with the killings, and I want to apologize for it, even if it isn't my apology to give.

"Well there's nothing either of us could do about it, we can't bring them back can we? So let's just make sure they don't hurt anyone else, deal?"

"That's what I'm here to do."

And with that, we shook hands, at the agreement that was already made when we took on the mission. I looked at my watch. 5:15.

"We better get into position. They'll probably be coming soon."

Joe nodded and climbed up the ladder to the loft. I went and started to get adjusted in my corner. I had a feeling, I just don't know why, but I had a feeling that they might find me, so I removed all of my gadgets, and hid them behind some boxes. I had my Comms Unit out, but I had it next to my ear. And the microphone within a few inches of my mouth.

I heard the door open. Here we go. Years of knowing, several near death experiences, and a six month transformation leading up to this moment. I was finally going to give the Circle what it deserved for killing my father and one of his best friends, putting Joe through torture, and trying to kidnap my...I mean a... Gallagher girl. A girl who means a lot to me.

My mother walked into the warehouse with two of her big goons. As soon as the door was shut she was yelling orders.

"Put up that table! And you get those chairs!"

Her henchmen did exactly as they were told. It was almost pathetic. They were twice her size, and they were utterly terrified of her. It's almost funny. Or it would be, if it were anything except the Circle. As I watched them set up for their meeting, my mind started to wander.

Why did my mom join the Circle? What happened to draw her in? Why couldn't she just give me up? Why didn't she just let me live a normal life? Question I couldn't answer. More people started to show up.

A blond woman with a deadly grin, A dark haired male with posture that is too perfect, and then there's the brunette woman. I know I've seen here before. She was there. She was one of the ones who came to see me. She came to see me when my mother wouldn't.

Once everyone was assembled, my mother called the meeting to order.

"Everyone. I know that we have not had a meeting in a while, but I have been trying to make up for what that traitor and my disgrace of a son did. They killed some of our best and got away with Cameron. Now Miss Morgan is off the grid. Not even her mother knows where she is."

My heart skipped a beat. No one knows where she is. That's a good thing right? The Circle has no chance of finding her. But what if she's hurt? What if she is in trouble? Oh, why did I ever take no for an answer? With anyone else I would have ignored that reply and brought them with me. It would have been so easy to do, but Cammie's different. She doesn't need a leader because she is one. Anyone else, Grant, Jonas, Liz, Macey, and maybe even Bex would have needed guidance. Cammie can take care of herself. That's the conclusion I came to so long ago.

"What about Zach?" The brunette asked.

"What about him?" My mother snapped.

"I was just wondering if you were tracing him, as he might know where Miss Morgan is," she replied.

Why do they think I would know her location? Just because I could tail her at any time without any problem, why does that mean I would know where she is?

"He is of no concern to us," my mother said smoothly.

"Yes, just because you have no idea where he is," the dark haired man said.

"I said he is of no concern to us!" my mother nearly jumped across the table at the man.

After that, Zachary Goode was not mentioned again.

The meeting was surprisingly short, my mother going over plans to recruit new members to replace old ones, training for the new recruits, and where they would meet next.

"Continue to look for Miss Morgan. And do not let her get away this time." Were her final words before walking out of the warehouse. The others followed shortly after taking down the tables and chairs.

I looked up to the loft, to see if Joe thought it was okay to come out. When I saw him start to descend the ladder, I grabbed all of my stuff from behind the boxes and went to the middle of the room.

"So, who's Zach?" I asked, trying not to be suspicious.

"Oh, he's that woman's son. He was on our side, before he disappeared He helped protect Cameron Morgan before she disappeared also."

I nodded.

Joe took out a CIA issued cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Jonas, the next meeting is in Siberia. It's next month, on the 25th." Jonas said something on the other end.

"Good. We'll head there."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"There's been some Circle activity in the UK. Jonas alerted the M16 that we were on it.

"So, On to jolly ol' England then," I said in my best British accent.

Joe laughed, "right'io ol' chum."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had some writer's block. It's a little bit longer. No offense to any British people out there. I was just trying to lighten it up a bit between Joe and Issac.**


	8. Authors Note, please understand

I'm so sorry guys, I know you hate these, and I do too, but I want to let you know why it is taking me so long to update this story. Since I posted the last chapter, school has started, and I have some difficult classes. I'm in the play, and we just started rehearsals that go until 8:00, then after that I have to do my homework. I'm working on the chapter whenever I get the chance, but It is difficult to find time, and get past some minor writers block, so this next chapter may not be very good, but it will have to do, okay? Thank you for being such dedicated readers.

– Jaspergirl1863


	9. A Tail

**A/N: Sooooo Sorry. **

I pressed my forehead to the window of the plane as we flew to London. All I can think about is the last time I was here. Not a very happy time. And again, back on not so happy terms. What does this city have against me? I began to nod off.

"Isaac, you know how important this next meeting is right?" Joe asked.

"Mmhm." I responded sleepily.

"You need to focus. This entire flight your mind has been somewhere other than on this mission. You need to pay more attention."

"What am I paying attention to?" I asked, turning my head toward him.

"The facts, Isaac. We know that there has been Circle activity in England. The Circle does not have a location on Cameron Morgan. What else did we get from the meeting?"

"Not much," I replied, "I bet that this was just a meeting to clarify what they know, and to set up for the big meeting in England."

Joe nodded, and looked at the seat in front of him. He was obviously thinking something through.

I took this chance to take a short nap before we needed to get off the plane.

I felt a gentle hand shaking me awake.

"We're about to land," Joe informed me.

I sat up in my seat. What adventures does London hold for us? Will we have to swim out of England across the English Channel? Will there be an intense fight with the Circle? Only time will tell.

Going through the airport I felt like I was being watched. It is not a good feeling for a spy, so I began to watch people carefully. There is a man in a blue button-down shirt and tie who I swear I saw just a few moments ago, a young lady in a red hat, a little girl wearing a pink dress, a woman with a crying baby. I think I'm just paranoid. Joe and I continued through the airport to baggage claim. There's a guy in a black vest, with a white shirt underneath, but he wasn't wearing that before. I remember him wearing a blue button-down shirt and tie. Three times I've seen him. He's a tail!

I pulled out my cell phone, as if someone was calling me. "Hi Guys! Oh, I was just wondering if you saw the dog at that show. It was in the _middle_ of the pack, a bit to the _right_. It was _white _with _black _patches. I believe it had a fairly long _tail._ In other words, we have a tail.

Joe glanced in the direction I said. He looked back at me, and we proceeded to get our luggage while Jonas and the team were probably figuring out what we should do.

This is some of the first real action I've seen in a while, but I don't know if I like it. What if someone sees that I'm not who I say I am? What happens then? No. That won't happen. I'm sure of it, because I won't let it.

I started to run through all the possibilities that I learned how to deal with a tail, but none of them were exactly great for a crowded airport with this much security. I looked at Joe again. He seemed to have an idea. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey Isaac! Yeah sure, I'll meet you down by the _London Eye_ later, let me just get settled in, and I'll be _right_ on my way. So see you there at _one__-thirty_." He put away his phone, and headed for the escalator leading to the doors.

Ok, I have some time to kill. Well, an hour anyway. When you talk in code like that, you always say a half hour before you want to meet, just to throw the tail off of your scent. I walked out of the airport, and waved down a taxi. I thought back to when I studied the map of London last year. I thought of the closest hotel to the left of the airport, and told the driver where I wanted to go.

After I was in the taxi, I looked back at the airport, seeing if the tail followed me, or if he followed Joe. It was a fairly long taxi ride, and we're not even supposed to be at a hotel, we're supposed to go to MI6. It may be a bit difficult to maneuver this, but I can handle it. I like improvisation. It makes life interesting.

As I exited the taxi, I looked around again. I haven't seen the tail in a while, but that doesn't mean he didn't follow me. If I had a choice between following me, or Joe Solomon, I'd follow me. I'm much easier to follow than he is. With all of the training he has, it's almost positive that you won't be following him for long.

I walked through the front doors, trying to make a plan. I have no reservations, and I have to get rid of this luggage. There are many people around me, and it would be easy to get lost in them, if I didn't have the possibility of a tail who would know exactly what I look like. I can handle it though. Cammie is not the only one who can disappear. She may be the Chameleon of Gallagher, but they didn't call me Houdini for nothing. And look at me now. I disappeared already. Sure, there wasn't anyone watching me, but I still disappeared.

I noticed a restroom and went toward it. I checked over my shoulder a few times, but I can't be positive that he's not there, or that there isn't another tail following me too. I'm glad to see that in a nice hotel like this, they have stalls that the door goes all the way to the floor. I went into one, and brought my suitcase with me. It's a tight fit, but I think that I can figure this out. I have some clothes that make me look a little different, but I'll need to do something to change my appearance, and for that I will need to get into a room.

I changed into a nice suit and tie ensemble to look like one of the clientele that would be seen here. I could pass for the son of some rich American Business man, couldn't I? That is definitely a role that I would like to play. I left my suitcase hidden by a tall plant and headed to the registration desk, looking around once I got in line. There he was, now in a blue shirt and suit jacket ensemble.

He followed me instead of Joe. It was to be expected, everyone in the Circle knows about Joe Solomon. They all know he should be dead so many times over. He is one of the best. Scratch that, the best.

I approached the front of the line, thinking of the best ways to get rid of the slight annoyance that just happened to be following me. It was a young girl at the registration desk. She looked around twenty. Nice, I can work with this. I walked up to the desk, acting as debonair as I could ever hope to be. I glanced down at the check in list.

"Excuse me for bothering you miss, but my father has my key, and he has already left for a meeting and I need to get into our room."

The girl smiled. "Well sir, I will need your name and your father's name please. "

I checked the list quickly once more just to be sure. "I'm Alexander Mason, son of Edward Mason."

She typed the name into the computer. "All right then, Mr. Mason, can you show me some I.D."

Great, I didn't expect that. How to get myself out of this one?

"I'm sorry miss, but my wallet is in the room."

"Well, then I'm not sure what we can do for you then."

It's time to turn on the charm. "Isn't there any way you could get me a key?" I asked, putting on my best "you-can't-resist-this-face" smile. I noticed a poster for an opera that was playing this week. "I'm supposed to go see the opera with a friend of mine, but I'm not nearly ready. This suit isn't nearly nice enough, and I'm already running late."

The girl looked ready to swoon. "Well, I don't know, it's against the rules to give anybody a key without identification."

"Oh, okay," I said disappointedly, with my sad puppy dog face, "I'll just have to tell my friend to go without me. I wouldn't want to damage his reputation." I started to turn.

"Wait, Mr. Mason, I might just be able to get you a key, give me just one moment please," The girl said quickly, typing something on her keyboard.

I looked at her nametag. "Thank you ever so much, Angela," I said with appreciation, "you have saved me from a great deal of ridicule."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm glad I could help you Mr. Mason, just make sure that I have that key back be tomorrow." She was clearly love-struck.

"I hope to see you again soon," I said as she handed me the key card, "and I thank you again for your great consideration."

I walked back to the plant, which was conveniently by the elevators and grabbed my suitcase just as I entered the elevator, as to not be overly suspicious if Angela might have been watching me. The room number was 912.

I arrived at the ninth floor, and exited the elevator. I watched for anything useful as I walked down the hall to the room. There's nothing all that useful, just a bunch of plants that could be used for hiding behind.

When I entered the room, I tried to be as scarce as possible. Leave no trace behind, that's a lesson a spy learns from the very beginning. I go into the bathroom. If there is any place that will help me change my appearance, it is the bathroom.

I open my suitcase on the floor, and get out a black shirt and a white tie. I set those to the side, and look for the supplies I brought that would change my appearance. Ok, I have my blonde hair dye, a root touch up kit, colored contacts and a makeup kit. I know, a makeup kit doesn't sound great for a guy to have, but in situations like these, it can be very useful. Here we go again, a new look. I did this once, but it was much easier with being able to change my hair color. I should invest in some washable dye for these situations.

In just a mere ten minutes, I look as different as I can manage. The colored contacts help a lot. My eyes are one of the features that make me easily identifiable. I touch up the color of my hair, and usee the makeup to help alter little things like the color tone of my isn't much, but I sure hope this works.

I made it out of the hotel effortlessly, the tail is nowhere to be seen, which I hope is a good thing. I was still incredibly careful as I started my journey to the London Eye. First, I ask a cab to take me to the airport. I pulled out my cell phone, and told the team where I hid it. Now I must get to the London Eye. Another ride in a cab, and I'm there.

I look around for any sign of the tail. I think I lost him, but a spy can never be sure. Okay, easy going now. I walk to a bench and sit for a minute to assess my surroundings. I look for anyone who might be a tail, and for Joe. I spotted Joe, but when I got up I didn't head for him. I made my way around, wandering, looking at the Eye, acting as if I was waiting for someone else to arrive, normal things for a place like this. Then I made it over to him.

"I haven't seen you in a while, you look good Jack." I said when I walked up behind him. Jack was an easy safe name that we had come up with for him when we planned for situations when we needed to be casual without giving away information like names.

"Good to see you, Ian," Joe said, "how's your family doing?"

"Very well, thank you." Small talk always helps get a tail off of you if you sound innocent enough.

"If you're ready, Zach is waiting with the car," Joe said.

Zach? Why Zach? We didn't have anyone with a codename of Zach. Does he suspect something? "Okay," I replied.

I walked along with him to a black Mercedes. He opened the door and got in. I took one last look around before doing the same. As I buckled my seatbelt I noticed that it was Grant driving.

"Joe, I don't remember clarifying anything about Zach being Grant's code name," I mentioned.

"I know. I just made it up on the spot first name that came to mind," Joe explained. That is interesting. First name that comes to his mind is my real one. Very interesting.

"Your suitcases are in the trunk," Grant said.

"Thanks," Joe and I replied at the same time.

With that, we headed to M16 headquarters.

**I know that it may not be very good in some parts, but I have had a lack of inspiration, and time.**


	10. Someone Knows

**A/N: People I know it is MI6. Don't have to tell me a hundred thousand times. I type it in that way. Maybe my computer auto corrects it or something, I don't know. But please stop correcting me on it. I know that there is no 1 in it.**

Here we are again. MI6, it is home to some of the world's greatest spies. Abe and Grace Baxter, are two of the world's greatest no doubt about it.

"Nice to see you again, Joe," Abe Baxter says.

"Good to see you too, Abe," Joe replies, "This is Isaac Thurgood. He's my partner for this mission."

"Nice to meet you," I say politely.

"Pleasure to meet you," Abe replies shaking my hand.

"Hello," Grace Baxter says walking up behind us, "heard that we had a bit of trouble with a tail."

"Just a bit, but we handled it," Joe responds, "Isaac here had to do most of the work."

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad, the guy didn't seem like he had much training," I comment.

Oh no. Now this will really put my new identity to the test. Here comes Rebecca Baxter, who I'm sure has studied Zach's face countless times with Cammie.

"Hello, Mr. Solomon," Bex says.

"Hello, Rebecca, you can call me Joe now, I'm not your teacher anymore," he replies.

"Hello, I'm Rebecca Baxter, and you are?" Bex introduces herself.

"I'm Isaac Thurgood. Nice to meet you," I reply. I suppose it works fairly well, unless Bex is just acting, and that is highly possible. Hmm. Well might as well start a conversation.

"Can you maybe tell me something about Cameron Morgan?" I ask, "I've heard that you were her best friend."

"I believe I still am, and of course, if you believe it will help us to find her," Bex answers.

"Well, I am mainly concerned with stopping the Circle. I don't know if we will find her, so why does the Circle want her?"

"I don't really know. I think that it might have something to do with her father. He and Solomon were the closest to ever stopping the Circle," Bex explained.

"Thanks, that should help," I said being polite, even though I already knew everything that she said.

"It might have something to do with Zachary Goode, too," Bex added, "He's the son of the leader of the Circle. He had gotten quite close to Cammie during a semester that Blackthorne spent at Gallagher."

"Thanks," I reply. I sure hope that she doesn't know my secret. Then I hear the conversation of the others.

"Have you heard anything about him?" Joe asks quietly.

"No, still no sign of him. You say the Circle doesn't know where he is either?" Abe whispers.

"Not a clue."

"But there is hope," Grace says softly, "he's a good spy, why else would the CIA have used him before?"

"Maybe, but the world is so harsh and if the Circle gets to him it won't be good," Joe comments.

"You know better than anyone else that he won't tell a thing," Abe says.

I sit there across from Bex, listening to the whispered conversation. Is Zach really that important? Why would I matter so much to them? I get lost in my own thoughts about Cammie, about me, about everything I know to be true. Can it be true, or is it just my mind playing tricks on me?

"Come with me," Bex says pulling me out of my reverie. I get up and follow her. Where could she be taking me?

"It's just you and me in here. No cameras, no microphones, everything we talk about cannot be heard or seen anywhere else," She says.

"You're him aren't you?" She points to a picture on the table in the middle of the room, "couldn't stay away. Had to be close huh?"

I look at the picture. It's me, Zach. "Bex, please, it's for their safety. It's better if Zach never returns."

"How do you know? Solomon thinks you're dead. Is that better? If he's living halfway in the past, trying to make you live again?" She stares straight into my eyes, right into my soul.

"Am I that obvious?" I ask her.

"No. If I didn't already know it, there would be no possible way I could recognize you. You look similar, but not so much that it could be easily spotted." She replies.

"Then how do you know?"

"I implanted a tracking device. I wanted to be able to keep track of Cammie; I thought that if she ran away, you would be the first to know where she was. So I tracked you." Bex explains.

"How did you do it?" I ask.

"Prototype MI6 technology. You disabled it several times, but I got it back online each time. The tracker is in your skin. That's something you can't change."

"When did you do this?"

"I don't exactly remember. Sometime while you were at Gallagher the past few months. I think I did it while you were sleeping."

"You said I disabled it?"

"Yeah, it is just a prototype, and some other electronic mechanisms that get too close will disable it."

"Are you going to expose me?"

"No. It is clear that that is not a good decision. They might not be in danger right now, but if Solomon and your team were to find out, it could put them in a lot of danger now. I want in on the mission too. Do you think I can get in?"

"Bex, you're a Baxter. You can do whatever you want to do."

**A/N: Short little chapter here. So, what do you think? I was having some issues with tense, so if there is a problem I am very sorry.**


	11. Can't Sleep

**A/N: Hello, again Thanks to those who review! Remember, I take anonymous reviews too!**

So, Bex knows. At least I'm not alone anymore. It won't be so hard now. I never expected that anyone would care if I left. Did people really think that I always kept tabs on Cammie? I thought I was sneakier than that.

Well it doesn't make a difference now, does it? Zach is not here anymore. Bex is the only one who knows what happened to Zach, and no one knows what happened to Cammie. I just hope she is safe. It would be so easy to disappear again, I was thinking about it. I could stop trying to defeat the circle, and just focus on finding Cammie.

This seems like it would be the best option. To disappear again, but I have a duty now. I am on a mission to defeat the circle and know their secrets. I think I may need some help, not just with the circle, but with my life in general. I am so confused on what I want and what I need to be doing. I'm letting my personal life guide me much more than I should allow.

"Isaac?" Bex said pulling me away from my thoughts, "are you okay? You're just staring."

I look around the small room to see if anyone else is with us, also for cameras and microphones. Nope. "I don't know Bex. I'm just confused on what I should do right now."

Bex sat down in the leather chair across from me, a sign for me to continue.

"I thought it would be better if I ran away, hid myself from the world, but I wanted to be involved, so I created Isaac. Now I'm wondering if that was a good idea."

"Why do you doubt it was a good idea?" Bex asks.

"I just feel like I'm torn. I want to be involved with defeating the Circle like I am now, but I also want to just find Cammie," I answered.

Did I really just do that? Did I just tell Bex Baxter how I really feel? She got up and moved to sit next to me on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I know that I should not be submitting to deep thoughts like this, it can only hurt what I am trying to do," I say.

"It's no problem, my mom says that even the best spies doubt themselves every once in a while," Bex says reassuringly, "deep thought is what keeps a spy on their toes."

I let out a deep sigh.

"You really love her don't you?" Bex asks.

"Yes, I really do love her. I have since the day we met."

"We can get through this okay? Everything will turn out all right. We can defeat the Circle. We can find Cammie," Bex told me reassuringly.

The next day, Bex was added to our ground team. This shall be interesting now though. It was a lot easier before Bex joined to do things, but now we will have to figure out a new back story that we can fall back on when things go astray. Before, I was acting as Joe's ward and we were taking a trip around the world. Now things could get interesting.

The Baxters, Joe, and I were sitting in a conference room debating options for a back story.

"Well, Bex could be another ward of mine," Joe suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that people might get suspicious with two young people of the same age and opposite sex being the wards of one person," said Grace.

"Maybe Isaac could still be your ward, Joe, but then Bex could be his girlfriend that you allowed to come on the trip?" Abe mentioned. All eyes turned to Bex and me, questioning our opinion on this plan.

I glanced at Bex, who seemed to be waiting for me to speak. "Well, um, it could work. I don't know, if that's what we want to do I'm fine with it."

"Is that okay with you, Bex?" Abe asked his daughter.

"Yes, it's fine. I think it will work smoothly," Bex replied.

We separated our little meeting to get some sleep. However I found it difficult with my mind cluttered with so many things.

_Can we really pull this off? Where is Cammie now? What happens if we can't stop the Circle? What happens if I come face-to-__face with my mom and she recognizes me? What if Cammie sees me with Bex, and recognizes me and thinks we are cheating on her? How did Bex recognize me so easily when the others didn't seem to notice? _

The last question was lingering. I realize that I won't be able to sleep no matter what I do. I get up and sneak quietly out of the room. I walk down the hall to a waiting area, and begin looking through a bookcase.

"You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

I jumped. Who else was here? I turned around.

"Bex," I breathed, "I was afraid you were someone else."

She smiled. "No just me here to scare you out of your skin."

"I have a question," I said pulling _The Importance of Being Earnest _off of the shelf.

I moved to sit down across from her.

"Shoot."

"How did you know it was me? I mean, how did you realize so soon? Joe hasn't seemed to notice, and I've spent a lot of time with him."

"Isaac, first of all, I must say, nice choice in books. Oscar Wilde, _The Importance of Being Earnest._ Are you feeling a bit like the characters? Being two different people?"

"Please answer my question," I replied.

"It wasn't difficult. I mean I heard their conversation too, and watched your reaction. Your reaction is what gave it away."

"Oh. So it was obvious?"

"Kind of, but If I hadn't have heard my parents' conversation with Mr. Solomon, I wouldn't have noticed. You're better than that," Bex explained.

"Is there anything else that I can do, to make it less noticeable?" I asked.

"No, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't entirely sure at first. I asked you the question to see if my suspicion was right. If you would have said no, I wouldn't have thought more about it," Bex admitted.

"And I thought you knew and that you would kill me if I said no and you could tell I was lying. Kind of funny isn't it?"

"A little, I just thought that you would be with Cammie, I mean, that you two would run together."

"I tried. She wouldn't come with me," I said solemnly. I hung my head.

Bex got up off of the couch to sit next to me.

"Don't worry," she said putting her arm around my shoulders, "Everything will turn out all right. We'll find Cammie and defeat the Circle. It will turn out just fine."

"You are lying through your teeth," I accused.

"Not entirely true. I have hope. Hope is what allows me to say things like that without flat out lying. Maybe you should find some."

"Hope is something I lost a long time ago," I muttered.

We sat there for a long time. I turned the book over and over in my hands. It seemed like hours before either of us spoke.

"We should probably get some sleep," Bex whispered. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow," she said getting up off the couch and heading to her room. I stared after her for a moment.

"Bye," I whispered. I made my way back to my room very slowly. I looked at the clock when I got into my room. 4:15. I laid down in my bed, waiting for sleep.

**I love you all! I know I am one of the slowest writers of all time. I have a lot of other work I have been doing, so thanks for still supporting this. **


	12. Preparations

I didn't get any sleep last night. I had too many thoughts racing through my head. I was still thinking of the Circle meeting later, and all I have to do with the stress of not being recognized. The Circle has been around for a long time, and my mother has been leading it since before I was born. If they find me, there is no way I can escape the fate of being pulled into the Circle.

"It's time." I heard Joe's voice say.

I got up and started to follow him, down the long corridor. We walked silently, and I heard footsteps behind me. I took a quick glance, and saw that Bex was there. There was no talking as we followed Joe. At the end of the hallway we began to descend a winding flight of stairs. Down, down, down. It was the longest flight of stairs I've walked in my life. It was getting darker, and darker as we moved down the stairs.

Finally we came to a dungeon-like room with many different gadgets. It was poorly lit by a single red light bulb. In the middle of the room, there were three small round tables. On each table there was a set of gadgets. Joe walked up to one and motioned for us to do the same.

A mechanical voice came over speakers that before went unnoticed.

"On your tables," said the voice, "you have many different tools that can be used for a large amount of different things. First, there is a vest. Wear it at all times. It is resistant to extreme heat as well as extreme cold. It is not quite bulletproof, but will resist any impact, whether a bullet, punch, kick, or ground impact.

"There is a small laser, with the appearance of a pen. Use it wisely; it will cause a great amount of damage.

"There is a pair of sunglasses that are equipped with night vision technology and will allow you to assess your surroundings with a higher level of awareness.

"There is a watch equipped with a video camera, internet access, and is voice activated. It will only respond to the voice of the person to whom it has been issued, or by the key code that one of you has previously received. There are tracking devices which will be explained shortly that can be traced with the watch.

"There is a simple band, with a similar look to a hair tie. This is a tracking device that you shall wear at all times. This will allow us to know your location and assist in keeping you as safe as possible.

"The tracking devices are in a little case, and they can be placed on any material, jewelry, or basically any surface.

"The last piece of gadgetry for you is the standard Communications Unit. Feel free to also use any gadgetry that you may have that will assist you on your mission. Good look agents."

I looked at the faces of Bex and Joe. This was new to me. They almost looked scared. We were all nervous, but I had never seen that look in their faces before. It surprised me. Joe gathered up his stuff and headed out. Bex and I followed him. We took the climb up the stairs and down the long hallway. It seemed to go much faster this time. As we walked, we passed Bex's parents, who nodded a farewell. We walked to an elevator, and were taken down to a garage. There were many cars. An attendant handed Joe a key, and we walked to a car and got in. Now we shall go meet the Circle.

The ride to the location of the meeting was fairly uneventful. No one talked and we drove in peace. Left to our own thoughts, we each seemed to be making plans. I planned what I would do if we didn't ever get the secrets of the Circle, if I have to live the rest of my life as Isaac, who has no real purpose.

I suppose I shall disappear from the sights of the spy world, if we can't defeat them. Go to some small town in the middle of nowhere, change my appearance once again, a change in last name. Somewhere where neither the Circle, nor the CIA will suspect a thing. Go to live out my life as a lonely cashier or something like that.

We arrived at the rendezvous point about 45 minutes later. We made our way into a nice hotel, surprising for something having to do with the Circle. Grant's voice came over Comms.

"Look for the grand ballroom. It should be somewhere near your current location."

I scanned the area. About four doors down the hallway, there was an extravagant entrance. I think that might be it.

"Here we go," said Joe as we approached the door, "We may have to get creative as to getting inside."

My eyes lit up. Creative breaking and entering is my favorite. I looked around. There is a vent hidden a bit from view by a potted shrub.

"Vents are always fun," I mentioned.

"I'm good with vents," Bex commented.

"If there is not another way," Joe responded, "Let's look around a bit first."

Our little group walked all around the main floor of the hotel, looking for an easier way of entrance. We must have made a circuit at least three times, each time finding less and less.

I finally said, "It really looks like there is no other way, and it is the least likely way we will be noticed. We need to do it soon though, if we are to figure out where a vent entering the ballroom is."

Bex agreed. After a moment, Joe accepted that this was how it had to work. Bex went to one end of the hallway, and Joe another, watching for anything, and I went to work on the cover to the vent. Pocketknives are a very nice tool to have. After a few minutes, I had the cover removed. I whistled, signaling to the others that the deed was done.

I climbed in first, followed by Bex, and Joe was last. I whispered into my Comms.

"Look up the vent system. I can maneuver it quickly, but it will be much faster if you can help us with the location."

"I will get in, but for a second just start to navigate, keep moving," said the voice, which I now have decided is Grant's.

"Will do," I replied.

I began moving forward slowly, searching ahead for a sign of the next vent. After about 100 feet, I saw light to the right of us. I looked behind me to reaffirm that Joe and bex were still following me. We reached the vent, and I looked out, seeing that we were now at the edge of the lobby, and at a dead end in the vents. The only option it seemed was to go right, leading us away from the ballroom. I sat there for a moment, thinking.

"Didn't you hear Grant? Keep moving," Bex whispered harshly.

"I know," I replied, "but if we go right it will lead us away from where we want to go."

Just then I looked up to see another option.

"Well is anyone opposed to climbing?"

"Just do it," Bex said.

I stood up slowly, feeling the walls with my hands. Smooth, very little grip. Wonderful. But this will be interesting. I pushed my arms against the walls to provide myself with support. I kicked up my feet and pushed myself back into the other side. This is a tight space to be doing this in, but it will have to work. I brought my arms down to my sides, walked up a step, and pushed myself up with my arms. This will work.

The three of us continued upwards, but then Bex suddenly grabbed my hand, as she began to slip, pulling me off of my grip. We began to fall, losing more progress with every second that passed. I felt light, almost faint. What if this causes us to be found out? What if the Circle finds us here? We will be dead. I cannot be dead without helping Cammie in some way. I cannot let that happen. I slammed myself back against the wall, with my feet across from me. It made a very loud noise, that could not have gone unnoticed.

I called down quietly to Bex and Joe, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, keep going, we will catch up," Joe replied, "We are losing time."

I continued upwards, and found an opening on my left. I went into it, with great difficulty, as it was on the side that my feet were on. I had to turn myself around so that I could go in with the rest of my body first.

Then Grant's voice came over the Comms, "Okay, um, I will take Issac in first and will then get Bex and Joe in, okay? 'Cause it will be better for me to get one in, than waiting to get all three in at once."

"Good," I said.

"Okay," Bex replied.

"We will keep moving in the direction you tell Isaac," Joe told Grant.

"Okay then, Isaac, keep moving forward from where you are at. When you reach the dead end, turn left," Grant instructed.

" 'Kay," I replied as I followed his directions.

"Now follow the path forward. There will be an opening on your right. That should be the grand ballroom," Grant said, "Now, Bex and Joe, forward and left at the dead end."

I reached the vent, and saw that it appeared to be the grand ballroom. There were lots of fancy pillars all around the edges, and paintings on the walls. Of course, this vent had to be up on the wall, nowhere near the ground. I began to take out my pocket knife and work on the covering. Within seconds, I was on the floor of the ballroom.

"Nice," I said, examining the room, "but where are we supposed to hide?" I walked around, left the vent covering for Bex and Joe to deal with putting the vent cover back.

"I suppose we can hide behind the pillars," I murmured, halfway talking to myself, "but if we do that, it is very likely that we will be found." I frowned. This is not a very good situation.

I heard a voice behind me. "The corners will be dark," Joe said, "I know, I've been here before."

The look on his face told me that they brought him here when he was still with the Circle. He continued.

"They will put up a table in the middle of the room, with chairs surrounding it. If we stick to the corners and stay very still, they will not find out our location."

"But won't they searh it first?" asked Bex.

"No," Joe replied, "they're always in too much of a hurry."

Bex looked kind of confused about their reasonings for that, but she didn't say anything. We made our way to different corners and got into a comfortable position that would allow us to jump at the sign of recognition. I checked my watch. Only 15 minutes until they arrive.

**A/N: Hello people, long time, I know, but AP test are a menace. I have this and another chapter ready to go, I'll post the other one a bit later, just to get a start on the next and to maybe shorten your waiting time. Please Review!**


	13. Surprises

We waited silently in the dimly lit room. Then, a sound was heard from above. Something, or someone, was in the vent system. I looked across the room at Joe. He looked back at me, extremely calm. Okay, I told myself, everything is okay. It will be fine. They won't find us. And if it is a person, they are obviously trying to hide too, right? My internal fear never showed on my face. It's a trick that a spy needs to know when faced with these situations. The enemy can always see fear through body language.

I glanced at Bex, to gauge her reaction to this turn of events. Her face was calm, smooth, the ultimate spy face. Everything was just as it should be. Nothing in the room was out of place, and unless someone came directly to us, there would be no chance of being compromised.

The cover on the vent was being removed. So, someone was coming in here. Okay, we can handle this. The cover was removed, and a young woman climbed out, hung expertly from the edge and fastened the cover back into place. She dropped down, and observed the room. I couldn't see her face. She moved swiftly to the corner that just happened to be unoccupied.

This left me wondering. What other spy organizations would be going after the Circle? It must not be in our network because they would know that we are on it. This is strange, and I don't trust it. It could very well be a trick. It could be a member of the Circle who knows that we are here and she could ruin our plans at any time and take us hostage, or kill us. Hey, we have to plan for the worst right? Only five minutes to show-time.

The members of the Circle began to enter the room. My mother was last. The meeting was similar to the last one. No one knew were Cameron Ann Morgan was. No recent sightings. I was very glad about that.

"Fine. I suppose I have to set up a team then," my mother said, "You three must now focus all of your energy to finding the missing girl," she gestured to three men to her left. They just nodded.

"Now, next matter of business, I believe we should also begin locating my son. I don't care much about him, but he knows too much. If we can not locate him, it will be as bad as having another Joe Solomon out there."

I smiled. Joe Solomon, huh? I'm good enough to be compared to Joe Solomon by my mother? I felt good, for once, in the presence of my mother. It was as if she gave me a compliment, even though she didn't mean it. She always spent her time knocking me down. I tried to keep my distance whenever possible, but it just wasn't enough. These thoughts were distracting me. When I pulled myself away, they were still discussing me.

"…happened that summer?" my mother asked. I missed the first part of the question.

The brunette woman who came to see me answered. "I don't know all that happened. I don't know what they thought when I went, I just made sure that he was okay. They wouldn't let me ask questions."

"No questions, huh?" my mother asked, "What did you see?"

"Nothing much," repiled the brunette, "lots of locked doors, retina scanners, hand print accesses, and vocal recognition sites. I wish they would have let me stay longer."

"What did he tell you about it?"

"Nothing. He wouldn't tell me anything about what they were doing."

I looked at the conversation carefully. My mother was trying to get information about the month I was in CIA confinement. She never seemed to care before. She wants what I know now though. The brunette was somewhat antsy. It was like she didn't want to be talking about this. She had told my mother what she knew though. The conversation that we had wasn't very informative, on either part. I didn't tell her anything, she didn't tell me anything. We just talked about general stuff. She was just the first outside company that I had in those weeks, and she was there to listen.

"Why are you never of help? You are never a source of information on anything! "My mom shouted at the woman, "The only reason I keep you around is because you know too much! If I had someone else instead of you I would have more information!"

"I'm sorry," the brunette said in a whisper.

My mother eyes blazed as she glared at the woman. She turned her head sharply. "I want to know where he is, and find out what happened when he was in the custody of CIA." She stormed out of the room, and everyone knew that the meeting was over, no telling of the next one, where it would be, nothing. No real closure at all.

The members slowly made their way out of the room. The three of us waited. We waited even after they were all gone, we waited for the mysterious woman in the fourth corner to emerge. When she did, she made her way around the room slowly, checking for any cameras, microphones, and the like. I still couldn't see her face. She moved toward the corner where Bex was hiding. As she got closer, Bex shouted.

"Cammie!" Bex came out of hiding. "Is it really you?"

Joe and I slowly came out from our corners, a bit more cautious than our partner. She looked around. She looked at Joe, and she looked at me. She stared at me longer, but there was no sign of recognition in her face.

"Yes, Bex, it's me."

**A/N: Okay. I have no idea where to go from here. Detailed Suggestions would be much appreciated. **


	14. Keeping the Top Informed

**A/N: Sorry guys, computer crashed, lost the entire beginning of this chapter, so I don't think it will be as good as it was originally, but we will try this. **

She's safe. My Gallagher girl is safe. We could leave this here and now, together. I could tell her my true identity. We could leave; go anywhere, just as long as the Circle doesn't know where we are. We could go live on her grandparents' farm for all I care. I would be a farm hand for the rest of my life if it meant being with her.

"Isaac, get over here!" Bex abruptly snapped me out of my reverie. I walked swiftly to where she was having a conversation with Cammie.

"Cammie, this is Isaac, he was working with Joe before I joined in," Bex introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I said, "So, you're the one the Circle is after."

If looks could kill, Bex just killed me twenty times over.

Cammie noticed.

"Bex, it's okay," she soothed, "yes, I am, and apparently, they aren't looking very hard."

I tried not to smirk. She was really something, that Gallagher girl.

"Clearly," I replied, "or they really would have noticed, I mean, you didn't do anything all that sneakily. If they would have sent a scout ahead by just a few minutes, you would have been caught."

Her face fell, and then she smiled. "Oh, so do we have a professional scout on our hands?"

I resisted the urge to say "Spy," knowing that it would totally give me away.

"No, I'm just very obsessed with not getting caught," I responded, because if we were caught, it probably wouldn't be long before they got the truth about me into the open.

Then I noticed Joe observing our exit options.

"I'm good for the vent again, Joe, but I don't know if it would be too easy," I commented.

"Well, help me look around for a second, okay?" Joe said.

I made my way to one of the walls, and I studied the wallpaper carefully as I walked along the wall. At one point, the pattern didn't match exactly, so I went to examining it closer. Aha. I pulled out my paper clip, and picked the small lock located just where the pieces of wallpaper overlap. The wall opened to reveal a secret passage.

"How is this Joe?" I asked.

"Those skills must come from Blackthorne," Cammie commented.

"Nope," I replied, "I'm just observant." I have to stick to my cover, or else this will never work, but yes, Blackthorne did teach my incredible observance skills.

"Cammie, you should come with us!" Bex exclaimed.

"Um, I don't know Bex," Cammie replied, "I've been trying to stay hidden so the people I care about don't get hurt."

"Well, if you're working with them they can't get hurt, now can they?" Bex asked, "Don't you think she should come with us Isaac?"

"Well, I suppose we could keep her safer if she was with us," I said, trying to keep from sounding giddy at the idea.

Cammie still looked unsure.

Joe was waiting to go down the passage.

"Joe, isn't it a good idea?" Bex asked trying to gain his approval as well.

"If Cammie agrees to it," his reply came echoing down the passage that he began walking down.

"Please, please, please!" Bex begged, "Liz will be so happy and Grant and Jonas and don't even get me started on when your family finds out! Make up your mind, Joe is leaving us."

Cammie visibly started to give in. "Okay, I do want them to stop worrying about me."

I smirked. Yes. I always get what I want.

We began following Joe down the passage. I went first, and the girls followed. We walked in silence along the dark stone hallway. I observed that the floor was made of stone also. This passage was probably made a very long time ago.

We walked for approximately five minutes, at an incredibly slow pace. Joe stopped at a wooden door. It was unlocked, and he opened it just a tiny crack.

"It's the kitchen," he said.

He waited for a moment, opened the door, stood aside, and said, "Go."

I proceeded at a fairly quick pace to a corner, and looked around it. "There's an exit here," I said, and I opened it carefully, thankful that it led outside. It was a straight break from there.

On the drive back to MI6, I was silent, as was Joe. Cammie and Bex did all of the talking.

"OMG, really?"

"Seriously?"

"I can't believe you did all that!"

"Did you meet any guys?"

"OMG Grant? You two are so cute together!"

Girls. I will never understand them. I doubt even the greatest male spy that ever lived understood them.

We made our way through the tunnels that made up the lower levels of MI6 undergoing countless numbers of retinal scanners and vocal recognition sites. Bex had some way of getting Cammie through each without any trouble at all.

We finally arrived in a room walls entirely made of stainless steel, a stainless steel table, with black metal chairs. Everything shined. It was bright, and I felt as if everything in the room was watching and listening. I was sure that these walls held secrets that not even the greatest minds of the CIA and MI6 combined could ever know. I was instantly nervous.

Did they know? What happened for me to give myself away? Of course they knew there was no doubt about it. They were MI6. No one kept secrets from one of the greatest organizations of all time.

My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening again. The Baxters entered the room too.

"Please sit," Abe said, "We just want to know all the intelligence that you have learned thus far." He turned slightly to his right, and caught sight of Cammie. "Oh, Cammie, it's nice to see you again, you had us all so worried."

"Oh, Abe, remind me, we must contact her mother," Grace commented.

"Please, no!" Cammie cried, "I mean, I don't want to put anyone in danger. I feel like I've caused too much damage already."

Just then, the door opened for a third time, this time bringing a fair haired man, a very dark haired woman, and Rachel Morgan.

"Cammie!" Rachel exclaimed, pushing her way to her daughter, "I was so worried, why did you do that, I can't believe you just left, your grandpa nearly had a heart attack when he heard, I just can't imagine why you would do this to us, I'm very disappointed in you, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Wow. I wish I had someone who would care that much about me.

Rachel held Cammie with such a tight grip, that I thought she would burst. If only they knew that I wanted to do the exact same thing when I first saw her. I wanted to grab her, to hold her, to make sure that she wouldn't leave me ever again.

"Mom," Cammie said, "I didn't want to hurt anyone else more than leaving would. I didn't want to let the Circle hurt anyone else."

"Cammie, you scared all of us. We've been looking for you ever since you left. We've been looking for you everywhere, we even sent a whole team to look for you," Rachel told her daughter. She was crying. If I had a return like this to my mother, I would be tortured, killed. Definitely not cried over.

"Well, I guess that saves us a long distance call," Abe said.

The fair haired man cleared his throat. "Well, seeing as one of our concerns is now out of the way, we can focus on some of the other matters." He sat at the head of the table, closest to me and Joe.

"Now, Solomon, Thurgood, do you know anything about the boy, Zachary Goode? Is there any way that he could be back in their ranks?"

I heard Cammie whisper to Bex, and when Bex whispered back, Cammie became pale. Oh, Gallagher Girl. I wish I could tell you.

As this was happening, I heard Joe say, "Sir, he was never in the ranks of the Circle of Cavan. She sent him to Blackthorne to learn so that he could become one in her ranks when he finished, but after the rounds the CIA put him through a few years ago, and under my influence he became very loyal to the CIA."

"She seemed interested looking for him," I added, "She seems to know that he is off the grid, and is looking to get information about the time when he was in CIA confinement."

The man nodded, "Interesting. She must need him for something. Or, she must not know that he has given us all that valuable information."

During this exchange, Cammie looked at Bex several times. She looked at all of the Baxters, she looked at her mom, she looked at Joe. She didn't know what to make of this situation. I wanted to know what was going on in her mind.

The man spoke again, this time asking if there was anything else.

I spoke up, "At the first meeting we went to, she spoke of finding and training new recruits. She is also very concerned about finding Cameron."

The man seemed very interested in that comment. "Is there anything else she said about Miss Morgan?

"She doesn't know where Cameron is, and they couldn't find her," I answered. I felt it best to use Cameron, as I am not supposed to know the girl.

"That is all?" he asked.

Joe, Bex, and I nodded.

"Then you may all go get some rest, but Joe, I do expect to speak with you in the morning."

With that, everyone made their way to some sort living quarters.

**Thanks to Lmb111514 for some great ideas that will probably use in the future. I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, unfortunately **


	15. A New Member

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. My mother wants to locate me, to find out what I told the CIA, to have me tell her what I know about their plans in regards to the Circle. I just know that is what she has planned. I know her too well. We share blood. We share thoughts and ideas. We share the same facial shape. We are too much in common.

I looked at the clock. Two AM. Of course it is. I spent the whole night thinking again. Well, it's not like I would get any sleep now, so I might as well go down to that little waiting area with the bookcase.

I got to the bookcase, and began looking through books. Anything to take my mind off of the confusion that is my life. _1984_? No, too depressing. _Wuthering Heights? _No, too girly. _Hamlet? _No, too…Shakespeare. No, no, no, no, no. I don't see anything that will really distract me. Seriously? Who put the _Twilight Saga_ in here? Well, it might give me a good laugh at how seriously idiotic I've heard that Bella character is, but no. Okay, this is ridiculous. No _Harry Potter, _but they have _Twilight. _Come on people.

I sat down empty handed. How to deal now? I drummed my fingers on the edge of the couch. If only I hadn't gotten out of the explosion. Maybe then everything would have worked out better. Then a lot of people wouldn't be worrying about what a trouble I have become. I sighed.

"Another sleepless night?" I heard Bex ask from behind me. I nodded. She walked to the couch across from me.

"No book? I can tell so much about you by the books you pick up," She commented.

"No, no book. Nothing entertaining to read," I replied, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I was just thinking, and I seem to think a lot better here," Bex answered.

I nodded, and we sat in silence for a while.

"So, are you going to tell her?" She asked.

I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know," I said, "I really don't know what to do at all anymore."

"Understandable," she responded, "You're in a really tough spot."

"What do you think I should do?" I asked her miserably.

"Isaac, I wish I knew what to tell you," she told me.

I opened my eyes. I was still on the couch, must have fallen asleep. There was a book sitting on the opposite couch. I walked over. It was _The Bible. _It had a slip of paper in it. Written on the slip was John 8:32 I picked up the book and read. I see. Of course that was what she wanted me to see. "The truth will set you free." She thinks I should tell them, well at least Cammie anyway. I don't know. It might be worse for her if I do though. I mean, seriously, my mom wants her enough as it is. If she also has the information of who I am, then it might just ruin everything that I have tried to establish. I slumped down onto the couch.

I looked at the verse again. Yeah, I'll be free all right. Free to jump willingly onto my deathbed. If I tell Cammie she will be so mad at me. Not just mad Furious. Furious doesn't even seem to cover the rage that would be unleashed. I can't, or rather, I won't. I won't tell her who I am. She should already know how much she means to me, and if telling her would put her in danger, I just don't want to do it.

I pulled myself off the couch and moved sluggishly to my room. As I walked in the door I checked the clock. 5:30 AM. Might as well stay up, it's not like I'll be able to fall back asleep. Breakfast will be served at 6:30 anyway, and why not try to look nice for Cammie?

I took a quick shower, attempting not to think of my dilemma, trying to be the normal teenage boy that I so longed to be. It didn't work. I ended up running through all of the ways I could kill someone with a paperclip. Useful things, paperclips are.

I put on a black dress shirt and dress pants. I did normal every day getting ready stuff, definitely not forgetting to run a little gel through my hair. Not enough to make it hard, but just enough to make it look stylish. Another plus was that I didn't have to touch up the color at all. Today will be a good day. I checked myself in the mirror one last time, flashed a perfect smile, an Isaac trait I had developed, and undid the top button of my shirt. "Quite handsome if I may say so Mr. Thurgood," I said feeling good about myself.

I walked through the winding corridors, making my way to the dining room. As I turned the last corner I heard a door sliding open and someone beginning to walk behind me. I felt tense. I know I probably shouldn't be, after all this is one of the safest facilities in the entire world.

"Good morning, Isaac."

I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. I just get so tense now that people from my old identity are now all over my new one.

"Morning, Joe," I replied. I pondered asking about his meeting, but thought better of it.

We walked the last few feet to the dining room in silence. He obviously knew I wanted to ask, but didn't want to intrude.

Joe held the door and whispered in my ear as I passed, "They want Cameron to join us."

I didn't let my feelings show on my face one bit. I'm definitely an expert at it by now. Of all the things that it could have been, they figured me out, they wanted to hand me over to my mother, or maybe they wanted to feed me to the tigers hidden deep within their location in Siberia where nobody could suspect a thing. Sure that would have been just dandy, but Gallagher girl coming with us? No, nuh-uh, not going to work for me.

I walked through the buffet line, nothing looked appetizing at all. I just wanted to go back to my room and scream, not eat.

Walk calmly. Sit next to everyone who could destroy my entire world in ten seconds. Smile, take bite, chew, swallow. Repeat. Laugh at not so funny joke by Abe.

"Isaac? Isaac, you with us?" Cammie asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said hurriedly, "I just kind of spaced out.'

"Obviously," she said with a dazzling smile, "I was just wondering if you enjoyed being around these guys. Trouble tends to find them, as often as they go looking for it."

"I'm getting used to it," I said flashing a smile of my own, "I think I attract trouble about the same amount as they do, although I do find numerous ways to get out of it."

"Don't we all," Bex added.

"It is true, we've all had our numerous experiences with trouble, as well as escaping it," Joe commented.

Later, I was called down to a meeting. Joe, Bex, Cammie, and several superior looking agents were there already.

"We've decided that Cameron would be a great asset to the team," Joe informed me as I sat down. "We will be able to be the best protection for her from the Circle, if they are after her, and it will be better for her if she is not out there on her own, or sitting in one place for them to find her."

"Agreed," said Bex.

I just looked at them, looking at me.

"What do you think Isaac?" Joe asked.

"I think it is up to Cammie to decide what she wants to do."

Cammie, who was silently watching the discussion, glanced at me. "I think, well, I don't know, but I think it might be safer if I was around other agents, and I kind of want to be with Bex, and Solomon. I understand if they feel that I will put them in too much danger though."

"Cammie! We'd love to have you come with us, right Joe?" Bex pestered.

"We must ask your mother, Cammie, but we will inform her of your wishes," Joe said coolly. "Isaac, are you okay with this addition, if it does happen?"

What do I answer; Zach's heart or Zach's mind or unknowing Isaac's thoughts on her experience? Oh dear, I don't like this one bit.

"Of course, I am fine with whatever happens, as long as we are able to continue on the path we have started."

Why does my mouth always act independently? Well, I suppose it is a good thing, or else I would never speak half of the time.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks to all who are still following due to my lack of updating. This story is kind of hard for me at the moment, a lot of writer's block, and a busy schedule make updating difficult. Sorry this chapter is a bit rough. **


End file.
